Teaching in Time
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry is offered a teaching position. Sounds pretty normal, doesn't it? But, nothing is normal for Harry Potter, and this isn't an exception. The students he is currently teaching are all different, changed by time. By that, I m
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The Duel**

Harry Potter grasped the handle of his trunk as he stared at the Hogwarts castle. It looked exactly the same. 'Why am I here?' He asked himself, 'I'm such an idiot! I can't do this!'

He shook his head and entered through the giant oak doors. He left his trunk in the Entrance Hall and walked over to the doors which lead towards the Great Hall.

"Do you see anyone new?" James Potter whispered to one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"No. I wonder what they're going to do for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Sirius whispered back.

"Will you both shut up?" Another one of their best friends, Remus Lupin, groaned, "He'll be saying soon enough."

"Now, as I'm sure you all have heard, we have lost one of our number. Professor Noelle Noir was murdered by Lord Voldemort on Christmas Day," The oldest professor and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said gravely from his place in the center of the front table. He bowed his head for a minute, then continued, "Obviously, we have not found someone to cover the post, so—"

He was cut off by a bang of wood hitting stone. Every head whipped around, to see the shadow of someone casually leaning against the doorway.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded, pointing his wand at the stranger, "And what are you doing at this school?"

"My name is Harry Patterson, and I'm here to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position," The stranger said smoothly. He stepped into the light.

A man, about six feet tall stood there. He had a pair of sunglasses perched upon his long black hair, which was streaked with blue. He as scanning each table in turn, his eyes changing from black to white constantly, and sometimes turning grey. He had an earring with a small hanging lightning bolt hanging from his ear.

"So, do you need anything? Qualifications or what not?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, can you tell me any O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. results?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er—sorry, but I have—" Harry started.

A suspicious Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry sir, but if you don't have any sort of exam results—"

"How about I prove myself?" Harry asked, grinning, "A duel, perhaps, then we can do some theory questions."

Every single person in the room looked at Harry in disbelief. No one was that stupid to challenge Dumbledore to a duel.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, and conjured a dueling platform.

They bowed to each other and began their duel, starting out simple, using spells like the Jelly-Legs Jinx, and charms like the Cheering Charm. After five minutes, Harry started a conversation, "So, Professor, what is it like at Hogwarts? The students are well behaved, good colleagues, and such."

"Ah yes, at least as far as I find it. I daresay, you are quite a good dueler, but you seem rather young. How old are you?"

"Sixteen—Protego!" Harry whispered, so no one, other than the intended could hear him.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped. This stranger was younger than some of the students.

Harry took advantage of the old man's brief vulnerability, and cried, "Expelliarmus!" He caught the wand heading his way and slightly smirked at the stunned expressions on all the faces around the room. "Very good duel, I must say. It's hard to find an opponent these days. We should do this sometime soon, Professor. But, this is not the time for that. We should head up to your office to have the interview."

"Professor, I have a lot to explain," Harry said, once they were up in the office, "Will you let me talk, then you can ask questions?" Dumbledore nodded. "Okay. My name is not Harry Patterson, it's Harry Potter. You sent me from nineteen years in the future to teach and train students in the war. It has just finished in my time, and it was me who conquered Voldemort, because of a prophecy. I just got out of the Hospital Wing last week. I have lost lots of people in the war, as well as many in the final battle, or, as the Daily Prophet says, the battle to end all battles. Add reporters, paparazzis, and fan clubs, I couldn't handle it, so you sent me here, to help. I have a letter to you, from you, explaining my whole predicament."

He handed a neatly folded piece of parchment to the headmaster, who quickly scanned it and said, "Yes. Well, it all seems to be in order. You're hired. I'll have a couple house-elves take you and your belongings to your new room. And, Mr. Patterson—"

"Harry."

"Harry. You cannot tell anyone the future. It is extremely vital."

"Yes sir, I completely understand."

"Well then, good-night! I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, same to you, sir."

"Albus. Call me Albus. We work together now."

"Okay. Good-night Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Unforgivable Memories**

"Okay class, what have you covered so far this year?" Harry asked his class of seventh year Gryffendors. This was the class he was looking forward to the most, but, it was also the class he was themost nervous for. "Miss Evans?"

Harry watched his mother, Lily Evans, speak in a bossy manner, which remindedhiim a lot like Hermione. "We did dueling and we researched shields. We were about to start the Unforgivable Curses."

"Thank-you. And, I'm very glad I am the one who gets to teach them to you. It will be…an adventure," Harry said, "But, we need to learn some theory first. Can anyone tell me about one of the three curses?" Sirius raised his hand. "Take the floor Mr. Black."

"The Imperius Curse, professor," Sirius said, "It gives the castorcomplete control over the victim."

"Good. Ten points to Gryffendor. Now, I call this one the best of the worst. This is the only one you can completely throw off. We'll be working on that later, sometime next week. Another curse?"

"The Crutiartus," A blond girl named Ashley Fleck whispered, "It give you pain beyond pain. Unlike the Imperius, you cannot throw it off."

"Well said. Another ten points to Gryffendor. Now, class, as Miss Fleck correctly stated, you cannot throw this curse off completely, but you can resist it. I speak from experience when I say, don't give the enemy the satisfaction of your pain. It becomes worse. Try to keep it in, although it is very hard. And, if you are kept under this curse long enough, you can be tortured to death, or worse, insanity." Harry pointedly looked away from Frank Longbottom and Alice Symmons, who would have that fate in a few years. "Does anyone know the last of the curses?"

"The killing curse. Avada Kedavra," James said quietly, white as parchment.

"Correct. The bell should be ringing soon, so please pack up your things. Mr. Potter, can I see you after class?"

James nodded, and stayed seated while the rest of his classmates left.

"James, do you know anyone who has been hit by the last curse we talked about? You seemed terrified in class, to say the least," Harry asked kindly.

James nodded, and wondered why he was about to confide in a complete stranger. He felt as if he could trust him, so he took a deep breath and said, "My sister. It was this summer."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, James. I can imagine how you are feeling."

"Thank-you professor," James muttered, turning slightly pink.

"None of that 'professor' and 'sir' crap! At least out of class. Call me Harry. That's my name. The other stuff isn't, and it makes me sound way older than I really am!"

"If you don't mind me asking, Harry, but, how old are you?"

"Er—sixteen."

"What! You are a year younger than me!"

'More than that!' Harry thought, but said, "Well, the teensy school I went to had barely any people, so everyone worked at their own pace. I was a quicker learner than others."

"Yeah, it sounds like it. Anyway, I have to go off to lunch! The guys will be waiting for me."

"Of course. And James."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Fifteen points to Gryffendor. You showed true Gryffendor bravery, in answering my question. Especially since your sister's death."

"Thanks."

As he watched James exit the classroom, Harry couldn't help but think, 'I could have had an aunt…a real aunt.'

"Okay class, we have covered the basics of the Unforgivable Curses," Harry said to the same class a week later, "I have been given special permission to perform them onto spiders as a demonstration, then on each of you will be placed under the Imperius Curse."

"What?" The class shouted, and Lily cried, "But that's illegal!"

"You must have missed the part about 'special permission' Miss Evans. And, I thought you were an excellent listener," Harry said. Lily turned pink. "Anyway, you need to have this class to be able to throw off the curse. You might land in a situation where the skill is vital. For example, let's say in five years, you are married and have a couple kids. What if a Death Eater put you under the curse and told you to kill them? If you can't fight it, you will do just that. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Murmurs of, "Yes Professor," rang through the classroom and Harry pulled out a jar containing three spiders up from under his desk for his 'Moody-inspired' demonstration.

"_Imperio_," Harry said, pointing his wand at the spider. It began to do a complicated dance routine, that it could never do without the curse. The students began to laugh.

"Do you think it's funny?" Harry growled at the class, who went silent. "Right now, this spider is under my control. I can tell it to drown itself." The spider headed towards a pitcher of water. "Chuck itself out the window." The spider changed direction and headed towards the window. "Or shove itself down Mr. Pettigrew's throat." The spider headed towards Peter and climbed up his body. Harry enjoyed the terrified look on Peter's face, and only lifted the spell once it was just under his chin. "Thank-you Mr. Pettigrew. I'll have my spider back." Harry walked to the desk, and took the spider.

"Do you really think it's that funny anymore?" Harry asked, almost sounding as if he was pleading. He didn't need to, because the class looked petrified. "I don't think so. And the results are disasterous. People have killed or badly injured their close family and friends. Are there any questions?" No one moved. "Now, the next curse, the Crutiartus Curse. Here, just so you get a better understanding, I'll enlarge the spider. _Engorio._" The spider grew so it fit nicely on Harry's empty desk. "_Crucio._"

The spider twitched and jerked around. Harry quickly removed the curse, shrunk the spider, and gently placed it back into the jar. He had seen and endured the curse many time, but still could not handle the look. His face was white, and he spoke in a hollow voice, "Terrible. Just terrible. You only got to see the better part of it. If the victim can, it screams bloody murder. It's like hot knives are stabbing you all over. You want it to stop. You'd rather die, then endure the pain. And, as I said before, if you're under it long enough, you can go insane. Not have a clue who anyone is. They're in a vegitive state, only walking around cluelessly, with a stupid expressions on their once true faces, or laying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling, not realizing there is anything going on around them."

"Erm, professor," Lily interrupted, "Not to be rude, nosy, or anything, but it sounds like you've experienced this before."

"I have. I have been put under the curse countless times. And one of my close friends' parents are laying in a hospital, insane. His father lays there, and his mother walks around aimlessly. The only thing they do that includes him, is his mother will give him candy wrappers. I think he has enough to cover the Gryffendor Common Room. He keeps them, because that's the only thing he has ever gotten from either of them since he was a year old. Are there any other questions about this curse?" A few people shook their heads. "Okay then, the last curse. The killing curse. Quick and easy, just two words. Well, here goes nothing…_Avada Kedavra._"

He pointed his wand at the spider, and with a flash of green light, it was dead. Harry just stared at the lifeless body for a few minutes, then his parents. He collapsed behind his desk, and clutched the place where his scar used to be.

Flashes of all the people he had seen dead went through his head. His mom. His dad. Cedric. Ron. Hermione. Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. Dudley. Molly. Arthur. Percy. Charlie. Cho. Colin. Dean. Micheal. Zacharias. All of them raced through his head, his head seering with pain.

His class had gathered around him, watched him jerk every which way, and yell the names of the people in his mind with terror.

"Someone get Professor Dumbledore!" Lily screamed over her professor, "And Madame Pomfrey!"

Ashley Fleck and Alice Symmons dashed out of the room, while Lily instructed the rest to move everything away from Harry. She then knelt down, and tried to touch him to calm him down, like her aunt did to her diabetic cousin, but Harry was moving too quickly and too violently for her to get near enough.

"_Stupefy,_" James said, and a jet of red light stunned the teacher, hitting him square in the chest.

"Potter! You attacked a teacher!" Lily shrieked, "You're Head Boy! You're supposed to set an example! A good example!"

James ignored her and knelt down on the other side of his teacher. "_Enneverate._" Harry's eyelids shot open.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I? Who are you? Wait, are you a death eater? Was there an attack?" Harry cried, whipping his wand out and shoving it straight at James' face. He blinked twice. "Er-uh-sorry Mr. Potter," He stuttered, "Didn't mean to. I was just-er-out of it. What happened?"

"Well Professor," Lily said, "You were demonstrating the Killing curse, then you look at some of us, then you had some sort of seizure."

"Ah, thank-you Miss Evans. It just brings back terrible memories," Harry said, unconsciously rubbing the place where his scar used to be.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, sounding excited.

Remus slapped him on the backof the head, "You idiot! Obviously he doesn't want to talk about it!"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Lupin," Harry said, with a small grin on his face, "Thank-you Mr. Black, you have given us a discussion topic. The effects on other. Please take your seats."

The whole class moved, not daring to take their eyes off of Harry.

"Has anyone seen what pulls the school carriages?" He asked, glancing around.

"They're horseless!" Sirius shouted out, "There's nothing there!"

"Maybe to you, Mr. Black. What are your views, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, they've only started this year. They are like horses with wings. It looks like their body is inside out. I mean, their coats are skeletons. And, their eyes. Just white. That's it. It's really creepy," James said, shuddering.

"Lovely description, Mr. Potter," Harry said, scowling, "Five points to Gryffendor. But, if I'm not mistaken, they've always been there. You see, the creatures that pull the carriages are called Theastrals." Everyone looked at him stupidly, except Lily, whose eyes widened. "By the look on Miss Evans' face, I believe she knows the answer. Go ahead."

"Well, the only people who can see Theastrals, are people who've seen death," Lily answered, "Lots of people believe that they are a bad omen, because of that, but they're not. Theastrals are dead useful, very strong, and they have an excellent sense of direction. They can take you anywhere you tell them to go."

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffendor! I believe Mr. Potter is the only one who can see the Theastrals," Nods rippled across the room. "And I don't think he's ready to share his story, but I can share mine. I have seen my parents, godfather, best friend, girlfriend, and another friend, all die at the direct or indirect hands of Voldemort." The entire class flinched. "Are you telling me that a bunch of seventeen-year-old Gryffendors are scared of a name? A bunch of letters? Don't be! Just say it. Vol-de-mort. Wait, better yet, call him Tom. That's his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. No mother would be stupid enough to name a kid Voldemort. Imagine it, Voldemort Potter, Voldemort Longbottom, Voldemort Evans, Voldemort Patterson. Stupid, really. Here's your homework. I want you to write me an argument saying why you shouldn't say Voldemort. I expect something from everyone. If you have any questions, please see me after class. You are dismissed. Enjoy the snow! It won't be here much longer. Have a good day."

The class filed out, and Harry was surprised to see that only James was left. He expected to see more people ask about the homework assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**The Hogsmeade Attack**

"Er-Prof-Harry, I'm not sure I understand the assignment. I mean, I agree with you. You brought up some real good points, and my dad's been saying the same thing, and that I should—"James said.

Harry cut him off, "Just write, 'I agree with you. I will be saying the name Voldemort now. I thank-you for your valuable insight.' I didn't say how long it had to be, actually, I can't wait to read some super long ones, then rip them up in front of the class. It's going to be fun." James just stared at the teacher. "Anyway, now that you think I'm a total nutter, I want to know if you're ready to talk about your sister's death, if not to me, then to someone else."

"Yeah, Sirius and Remus have helped."

"Very good, I'm glad for you. But, if you do need someone who's more experienced, I want you to know you can talk to me. Just let me know. You can write and hand in that essay right now, if you want. Just think, the famous James Potter, completing an assignment, before the day it's due."

"But, then, my reputation, it would be demolished!"

"But, you might get 'the girl'. You know, Lily."

"Er-Harry, I don't think you're allowed to meddle in things like that, as a teacher."

"Ah, but as a friend, I am."

"Okay, I'll do it then." Harry handed him a piece of parchment and a quill, and James scribbled down a couple lines. "Done!"

"Good," Harry said, as he read it, "So, is that all you needed?"

"Well, I was wondering, well-er-what's wrong with your eyes?" James blurted out.

To his surprise, Harry chuckled, grimly, "Well, in a duel last November, I was hit by a particularily strong Conjunctivus Curse, and it completely ruined my eyes. I think the Healers said that part of them was burnt out. Anyway, I got the idea from an old friend, and made myself a new pair of eyes. And they are enchanted. They can show me people's emotions, show if they are on my side or not, see through disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks."

"Weird, but, cool."

"And handy. Now, I believe you need to head off to lunch, we've been here fifteen minutes, and we both have a class right after lunch."

"Very well. See you then, and thanks!"

"No problem James, not a problem at all."

The first Hogsmeade trip for Harry had arrived, and he was enjoying it, even though he had to supervise. He had wanted to see the items Zonkos had in this age, as well as Honeydukes.

However, his first stop was The Three Broomsticks, as that's where most of the students went first. He leaned back at his table that was hidden in the corner. A younger Madame Rosmerta approached him and asked, "Are you the replacement for poor Noelle Noir?"

"Yes, terrible thing that happened, isn't it?"

"Of course, she was a sweet girl. I'm Rosmerta, I own the place."

"Harry Patterson. It's very cozy, but, I figured that most of the students would come here first, to warm up from the walk. Where are they?"

"Madame Puddifoot's." Rosmerta's voice was filled with disgust. "A complete sap. The place just opened up in the summer. It's all frilly and pink, and most of the kids snog there. I'm not surprised they're there today though. Seeing that it's Valentine's Day."

"I see. You wouldn't recommend it for me then?"

"No, stay here."

"I think I will."

"There come that group of hags who rented a room. Sorry I have to leave you, but, business calls! I'll be back though."

He watched the hags enter, and walk up to the counter where Rosmerta was. He heard a loud 'bang!' and saw James in the doorway. "Harry!" He panted, "Death Eaters! They're here! With You-Kn-Voldemort!"

Harry jumped up and whipped out his wand, while running outside.

James, as the Head Boy, took charge of the students. "Hogwarts students!" He yelled. Everyone was too busy talking to each other, they didn't hear him. "SHUT UP!" Everyone grew silent. James looked amazed that everyone listened to him. "Okay, sixth and seventh years, if you think you are able, come out and fight. Those remaining, join the fifth years in getting any third and fourth years here, from other shops. I want you all to make sure that everyone from your dormitory is here. If you know they didn't come, or are fighting, then don't look for everyone else. Madame Rosmerta, can you get lots of space here?" She nodded. "Okay, thanks." He dashed outside, and began dueling with the nearest death eater.

Harry ran straight through the crowd, stunning as many death eaters as he could along the way. He knew Voldemort would be at the farthest end of the crowd, and Harry wanted to reach him, before Voldemort reached a student.

It was too late. Voldemot was clinging onto Lily's wrist. "Let her go," Harry said, in a menacing voice, "Take me instead."

"Look mudblood, the little teacher is going to save you," Voldemort said, in his high, cruel voice, "Let me think about your offer…I don't think so. Now, what should I do to the filthy mudblood? Why not _Crucio_!"

"No!" Harry cried, as Lily's screams filled the whole of Hogsmeade.

Voldemort lifted the curse and smirked at Harry. "That wasn't any fun! She's already unconscious!" He whined, "Why don't you try? _Crucio_!"

Harry fell to the ground, withering in pain, but forcing himself not to scream. After two minutes or so, the curse was lifted, rather reluctantly, and disapparated, seeing that half of his death eaters had fallen. The remaining death eaters followed suit. Harry stood up, brushed the dirt off his robes, and magnified his voice to be ten times louder.

"Good job everyone! Casualties, please follow me up to the castle. We'll leave shortly. Any students in shops, please come out. You'll be coming with us a well. I need some of the stronger people to bind the death eaters to trees and keep watch. Stun anyone who tries to escape. Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors will be here soon. Villagers, if you have any missing persons, please contact Professor McGonagall up at the school. James Potter, the Head Boy, will be in charge, prefects second. Listen to them, or you deal with them. Let's go!"

He lead the third to fifth years, some of the sixth and seventh years, and the casualties who live in the village, up to the school. He had to conjure twenty stretchers for those who couldn't walk on their own.

Once they reached the castle, Harry found Dumbledore immeadiantly, and told him to go to Hogsmeade. He then found the nurse, Madame Anderson, and lead her and the casualties to the Room of Requirement.

"If you need anything at all, just think about it, and it will appear nearby," He told her, "I'm going back to Hogsmeade. Good luck."

"Thank-you so much! But, Harry, you need to stay! You need medical attention as well," She cried.

"Not as much as some of these ones," Harry said, motioning to the students, "Take care of them Dorothy, and I'll be back later. I'm needed in Hogsmeade now."

Some of the death eaters had escaped, but most were still unconscious, being taken to the Ministry of Magic by the time Harry had arrived back in the village. "Sorry Albus," He panted when he reached the headmaster, "I would have been here earlier, but I had to take Dorothy and her patients to a bigger room."

"You did more than needed today, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm proud of you. But, from what I've heard, you should be there too. Under the Crutiartus Curse for over ninety seconds!"

"True, but it's nothing new. I just took a potion I invented to take away the after-effects, in a short time."

"Interesting. Invented it yourself? Have you published it?"

"Yes, with the help of Professor Snape. And, yes, I have published it. In my time, so I can't give it out now, or they'll think I stole it from someone in this time. I'm very sorry, truly."

"I understand. But, did you say that it's nothing new to you? How many time have you been put under the curse?"

"Yeah. My first time was in my fourth year, three times in my fifth year, and too many times to count in the past six months. Voldemort and his little henchmen had a real liking for me."

The Aurors had finished rounding up the death eaters, and one came up to Dumbledore and said, "Albus, we need you at the ministry."

"I'll be right there, William. Harry, can you take charge?" Dumbledore asked as the Auror apparated away.

"Of course sir."

After a subdued Dumbledore-less meal, Harry caught up to the Marauders as they were climbing into a secret passageway to Gryffendor Tower.

"Boys, can I have a word?" He called.

"Yes Harry?" James asked nervously.

"You know the professors don't like you calling them by their first names, James," Remus scolded.

"Oh, I don't care, Remus," Harry said, "Out of class, I am Harry."

"Okay, ss-Harry."

"Good job. You'll get used to it. Anyway, I want to tell you not to go back to Hogsmeade. I don't care if you didn't get to get your 'supplies' from Zonkos. I didn't even get to visit anything and it was my first time. Knowing Voldemort's tactics as I do, he'll come back if he hears of students going there unsupervised. So don't go. I couldn't live if one of you died," 'Literally,' He thought, "And, as a precaution, _Accio invisibility cloak_!" James' silvery cloak flew into Harry's hands, and Harry caught it, smirking.

"How-how did you know about it?" James stuttered.

"Don't you remember my eyes?" Harry said and began to walk away. Half-way down the corridor, he turned around and said, "I know you have other ways to enter Hogsmeade, and I have ways to tell if you are leaving. Good night boys."

"Don't worry Prongsie," Sirius said, once Harry had disappeared, "We'll get ole' Marcia back in no time."

"Marcia?" Peter asked.

"That's what I just named Jamesie's cloak. Let's go."

The Marauders left, but Remus was the one who stayed out of the conversation. He was too busy thinking about ho much Harry looked like someone he know when he smirked. And, although he couldn't place them together, that someone was James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Harry had been at Hogwarts for just over two months, and they had been some of the best of his life. He had gotten to know his parents, Sirius, and Remus better. He could also see that Peter was starting to turn, and tried to drop subtle hints, but the boy was too thick. Harry gave up, because he knew that if Peter did get them, his future would be changed.

He had gotten many surprises (Mainly pranks by the Maruaders), so he was ready for anything. Or, so he thought. Nothing could prepare him for his next surprise.

Supper in the Great Hall was nothing new. A prank on the Slytherins, McGonagall yelling just to hide her grin, which Harry and Dumbledore failed at greatly, and everyone talking about 'How great the Marauders are,' and 'How they wish they could do that,' or the latest gossip.

Harry finished picking at the little food he had, when the door opened with a 'bang!' He leapt up beside Dumbledore, with his wand pointing at the stranger.

"Harry James Patterson!" She yelled and Harry visibly cringed, "Don't you dare shove that stick in my face or I'll snap it! When I talked to you-know-who and he told me you were here, well, let's just say he won't be able to hear for awhile. But, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, Mr. Patterson!"

"Ginny, please. Not here. Anywhere but here," Harry pleaded.

"I'll deal with you later; wherever I want, whenever I want." She sighed. "But, now I have to be a polite girl and introduce myself. But, so I don't forget about you, _Bogety_!" She had placed her legendary Bat-Bogey-Hex on him. Several students laughed.

Smirking, Ginny pulled off her hood and sweetly said to Dumbledore, "Hello, you must be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry has told me all about you. My name is Ginerva West, but if you call me that, you'll end up like him. Just call me Ginny. Sadly, I'm one of that idiot's best friends, and I'd like to apologize for any stupid things he has done, is doing, or will do, because I'm sure he's done all of them, is doing them, and will do them."

"Well, Miss West," Dumbledore said, surprised, "Thank-you, I think. Would you mind accompanying me to my office, along with Mr. Patterson. And, would you please take that hex off of him."

Reluctantly, Ginny obliged and she and Harry followed.

"Whoa! She has a fiery temper, just like Evans!" James said, once people had gotten over the shock, and were eating and talking among themselves again.

"Yeah, she's a red-head too," Sirius said, "Pretty hot, if I do say so myself."

"How old is she? I mean, she's friends with Harry, so she's most likely between fifteen and seventeen," Remus said.

"Right in my age range then," Sirius said, "I wonder if she's still avalible."

Once they reached the office, Dumbledore asked, "Would you like a Sherbert Lemon? They're a muggle sweet I'm very fond of." Harry and Ginny both politely declined. "Now, I assume you are from the same place as Harry, Miss West?"

"Yes, and my last name is actually Weasley. Ginny Weasley."

"Okay, and can I have you're age?"

"I'm fifteen."

"But, I've looked ahead in the curriculum, and she is far ahead of that year, the sixth years too," Harry interjected.

"Then it seems appropriate to put you in seventh year. Will she be able to cope?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course! After six brothers, seventh year will be easy!" Harry cried.

"And I'm in Gryffendor," Ginny said.

"Very well. Will you please take Miss West to Gryffendor Tower to introduce her? I'm sure Miss Evans will show her around," Dumbledore said.

"Okay Albus. Good-night."

"Good-night Professor."

"Have a good sleep Harry, Miss West."

They left, and walked to the tower in silence. Harry said the password, "Cleansweep Three. James made it up."

They entered to find a few people in the common room, one containing the Marauders, another with Lily and her friends. Everyone else was still at supper.

"Well-er-this is Ginny West, for those of you who don't know. She went to my old school, and will be in seventh year. Miss Evans, would you show her around?" Harry said.

"Of course!" Lily said, then got up slowly and limped over to Harry and Ginny. She had gotten out of the hospital Wing two weeks after the attack, and was slowly recovering, but couldn't do any quick movements, or pain would shoot throughout her body as one of the after-effects. "Come on Ginny. Let's head up to the dormitory. It's probably been a long day for you."

"Too true," Ginny muttered, "Good-night Harry. Good-night Ss-well, whoever you are."

"Night Gin," Harry said.

Once they had left, Sirius asked, "Harry, what was Ginny going to say when she said Ss- right before she left?"

"Habit," Harry invented, "There was this guy at our school, and he looked a lot like you. Plus his name was Simon. So, it is really just a habit."

"Okay."

"So, I have to go. Prepare for my classes. I still have no clue what we're going to do! Good-night."

He rushed out of the common room, silently cursing Ginny. 'Damn you Ginny!' He thought, 'Not even ten minutes with them, and you almost blew our cover! I'll deal with you after class tomorrow. You'll be sorry, I can assure that.'

Harry had the seventh year Gryffendors for the half-hour period before lunch the next day. He still had no idea of what he was going to do, when the class filed in. 'I'll have to improvise. Sounds like fun,' He thought. He saw Ginny standing with Lily and two of her friends. She looked bored and a little lonely. She was his inspiration.

"Okay class, we are going to do a little ice breaker here, seeing as you have a new classmate. Also, I don't know anything about you, and visa versa. So, I want you all to say your full name, family, and two things about you. Everyone stand up, and I'll explain what to do. I'll start with the ball, say my stuff, then throw it to someone standing. Once you have gone, throw it to someone else, and sit down. Everybody get it?" Heads nodded. "My name is Harry James Patterson. I don't live with anyone, because my last remaining family is my aunt, uncle, and cousin, but they died, and they hate me anyway. Also, the closest thing I have to a family is pretty all dead, except for Ginny and her two brothers. Umm-two things about me are…I love Quidditch and I'm a superb Seeker. Mr. Potter, go." He threw the ball to James.

"My name is James Nathanial Potter, and I live with my mom, dad, and Sirius. I'm a Marauder; I love Quidditch, so obviously, I'm the captain and a Chaser for the Gryffendor Team. Er-somebody catch!"

Lily caught the ball and said, "I'm Lillian Anne Evans. I live with my mom, dad, and sister. I love to read, and as a surprise to most people, I love to have fun, not just study. Black." She threw it to Sirius.

"I'm Sirius Procyon Black. I live with James, his mom, and his dad, who are more mine than mine really are. I love pranks, and I hate Astronamy, because my name. Your turn Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Remus John Lupin. I live with my parents and my brother. I, unlike the other Marauders, enjoy school for educational purposes, as well as others, and I don't like the moon.

Harry watched as the rest of the class took their turns, but he didn't pay attention to them. He was pondering on how much he didn't know about his parents, Sirius, and Remus. Lastly, it was Ginny's turn.

"My name is Ginerva Molly West, better known as Ginny. I lived with my parents, and six brothers, but all but three died, so I'm living with the my oldest brother, in his apartment. The twins are still recovering. I'm lucky I'm with them, not Percy, because they love pranks and jokes, and I do too, so we have a lot of fun. I, like James, am a mean Chaser, and not a half-bad Seeker, but the job's boring. I hate the colour red, which sadly is the one of Gryffendor's colours."

"Okay, thank-you Miss West. I believe that the class is almost over, so you can begin to pack up your things. And, can I see you Miss West?" Harry said.

"Yes sir," Ginny said, and when the bell rang, the entire class headed to the back of the room, except for Ginny, who headed to Harry's desk.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked.

"Hold on," He said as he magically locked the door, and placed an Imperbable Charm on it.

"Why not just a Silencing Charm, like everyone else does?" Ginny asked.

"Habits. I always do that now. I'm afraid of Extendable Ears," He said with a small grin.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Ginny said sarcastically, "Now, what do you want?"

"To take a leaf out of your mother's book," Harry said, smirking. Then, he began to yell, "Ginerva Weasley! You almost blew our cover! Within ten minutes of them too! If you do that one more time, you will blow it, and then I'll let everyone hear this! Do you got it?"

"Yes sir," Ginny said meekly.

"So," Harry said, returning to his usual, calm demeanor, "Would you like to accompany me to lucn?"

"Of course, Mr. Pot-er-Patterson," Ginny said, pretending to be taken aback, "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**The Boggart in the Wardrobe**

"Okay class, who can tell me what is in this wardrobe?" Harry asked his favorite class the next day, "Mr. Lupin?"

"That's a boggart," Remus answered.

"Good, five points to Gryffendor. Who can tell me what a boggart looks like? Miss Evans?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter. It doesn't have a true form, but turns into whatever the person fears the most. Er-professor, we studied boggarts in third year," Lily answered.

"I know. We're going to work on the Patronus Charm, which repels dementors. I don't want to bring a real dementor into class, and luckily, my worst fear is dementors. So, when the boggart sees me, it will turn into a dementor that we can practice on. Who knows how to conjure a Patronus? Miss West?"

"You have to think of a really happy memory, concentrate on it then say the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_. You have conjured a real Patronus if it has a definite shape of an animal. That kind of Patronus is called a Corpeal Patronus," Ginny said.

"Very good, five points each to you and Miss Evans. Now, before we use a dementor, just try a few Patroni without, just to get the jist of it. You probably won't get more than mist, it takes a lot of time and practice to produce a Corpeal Patronus."

The class did, but only a few got even mist. "I think your problem is your memories aren't happy enough," Harry told the class with only ten minutes left, "You have to concentrate on every last detail. I'll tell you mine. My parents talking to me, and I'm surrounded by friends and family. I can see every single person's face clearly, right to the wrinkles on my grandparents' faces, and I can hear their voices to the perfect pitch. Now that I'm focused on my memory, would you like to see a real, Corpeal Patronus?" Excited whispers flew across the room. Harry chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, stand against the wall, and I'm going to conjure a shield. I don't want the boggart to get any of your fears." He did that, then opened the wardrobe.

But, it wasn't a dementor floating out; stepping out was a transparent Cedric Diggory.

"I hate you! You are such an idiot! It's all your fault that I'm dead!" The boggart-Cedric yelled.

Ginny immeadiantly knew that Harry's fear had changed. She also knew that other people would come out of the wardrobe, all blaming Harry. And, she knew who those people were.

"Harry! Fight it! You're strong! I know you can do this!" She cheered, and tried to break through the shield, but failed. Harry couldn't hear her, and to her horror, an older Sirius had stepped out with a loud 'crack!'.

"What kind of godson are you?" The boggart-Sirius snapped, "Why did you believe it? Why didn't you listen to Hermione? She's so much smarter than you are, stupid boy!"

Harry was now kneeling on the floor, crying into his hands. Once again, Ginny tried to break through the shield, but, once again, failed. With a loud 'crack!', a boggart-Remus replaced the boggart-Sirius.

The boggart-Remus began to yell like Ginny had never seen the real one do. "Harry! I hate you so much! I wish you were never born! It's all your fault that all of my friends are dead! If you weren't there, they would be!"

The boggart-Remus was replaced by a boggart-Ginny with another loud 'crack!'. "Harry! How could you? It was your best friend, girlfriend, and closest thing to a family you've ever known! You killed them all! Fred and George are probably dead now, because they were hurt! You killed them, and now you're dealing with me!" The boggart-Ginny yelled.

The real Ginny finally managed to break through the shield and stepped up to the boggart. 'Crack!' The boggart-Ginny turned into a small black book. Ginny visibly paled, which caused the whole class to look at each other, confused. Their looks clarly said, 'The fierce Ginny is afraid of a book?"

"Ri-ridiculus!" Ginny said, and a white stick that resembled a fang was stabbed through the book with one swift swipe. Black ink squirted out of it, and Ginny laughed, almost maniacly. The class all thought she was insane, she was scared of a book, then thought that ruining it was hilarious.

The boggart exploded, and Ginny composed herself. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," She whispered and Harry was floating in front of her. She took him to his room, calling out, "Class dismissed!"

She dug through his trunk, pulled out a calming draft, and shoved it down Harry's throat. Blankly, he blinked three times, then a look of horror appeared on his face once again. "Ginny…they didn't…did they…realize…figure it out?" He whispered.

"No Harry, they didn't. Remus might be slightly suspicious of us, but that's it. Just be thankful your parents didn't come out," Ginny said.

"Yeah. For age and Azkaban too."

"You're right."

"That was bad. Terrible. I wasn't ready. I can't believe I don't follow my own, and Moody's rule, Constant Vilagence! I feel so weak, Ginny."

"Listen to me Harry, you are not weak. Remus told you, remember, after third year. If I had been through half as much as you, I wouldn't be as strong as you, heck, I'd be weaker! Now, listen to me, believe me, when I say, you are not weak Harry Potter."

Outside the door, Lily was listening. She had just wanted to make sure Harry was okay, but couldn't help but eavesdrop. When she heard Remus' name, she had gotten suspicious, but barged in when she heard Harry's real surname, Potter.

"_Perfectilous Totalus_!" Ginny screeched, before Lily could say anything. "I'm sorry Lily, but I don't want you to come to the wrong conclusions, so I'm going to tell you the truth. Me and Harry-we're from-from the future." Ginny paused, waiting for a sign from Harry. He nodded. "Okay, you know that Voldemort guy? Well, in our time, Harry just defeated him." Lily's eyes-the only mobile part of her body-widened. "Yeah, it's really cool, but he hates it. I don't blame him. Everyone follows him, knows him, and such. It's super annoying, even for me, being his friend. Anyway, the Dumbledore of our time sent him here to escape it all. Then he sent me. The rest is history…well, to us, everything is history, but anyway." Ginny muttered the counter curse and Lily became mobile again.

"I see. Now, what was with the boggart?" Lily asked.

"Well, I've had lots of-er-tragedies in my life. My parents died when I was one. Obviously, my dad was James. Sirius was my godfather, but he died in June. Remus is the only one left of the Marauders, and is really lonely. The other boggart-guy was Cedric, and he was murdered by a Death Eater two years ago. I was there, I saw it, I could have stop-"

Ginny cut him off. "Harry!" She yelled, "It's not your fault! None of it is! It's all Voldemort's fault! So SHUT UP!"

Harry looked taken aback, then muttered, "Okay Ginny. Thanks Ginny." Ginny folded her arms and looked satisfied.

"Who was your mother?" Lily asked.

"Ginny looked horrified, and Harry's eyes hardened as he looked down. "I can't tell you that," He muttered.

"Well, I'll be-er-going now. It's almost time for Charms. I'll tell Flitwick that you won't be there, Ginny," Lily said, and left.

Once Harry had truly calmed down, Ginny began to talk to him. "So, Harry, has there been anything interesting happening?"

"Well, the Marauders have been pranking, as usual. Fred and George were right in picking them as their idols. They're brilliant!"

"I've heard."

"And, I've found out Minerva actually has a sense of humor and a genuine smile! I was telling her about a twin prank-which, ironically was on her-and she was laughing! It was amazing! I haven't seen her so happy since we finally won the Quidditch Cup, after Charlie left. And that doesn't happen for another fifteen years, or so." A bell rang in the distance, while Ginny laughed. "Well, you have to go to your class and I have to go to mine. What do you have?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. I prefer Hagrid over Kettleburn though. You?"

"Gryffendor and Slytherin first years. Oh, and on your way out, check out the Gryffendors. There's one who I think you'll find very interesting.

"Okay."

They walked out of the office, and Ginny scanned the class. She gasped as her eyes rested on a young red-head, "Bill?"

"Yes, surprisingly, he's quite a handful. Loves my stories, especially ones full of adventure. Would you believe he listened to me for an hour and missed dinner?"

"Yes, because he did that last summer. Mom would die if she found out of either cases."

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you later."

"Bye, and, take care Harry."

"As you wish, fair maiden."

Ginny rushed up to Harry as soon as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. "Harry!" She gasped, "You look horrible! What happened?" She asked.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said sarcastically, "I've been up all night, that's what."

"Why?"

"Well, I watched Voldemort torture about ten people, and that's always pleasant. Then the boggart came back. I woke up at 10:30."

"Lovely, I so wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, I've got to go, papers to grade." He sounded tired, and he ran a hand through his long hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"Harry! It-it's back!" Ginny gasped.

"What?"

"Your-your scar. It's faint, but if you look hard enough, you can see it."

"My life will never be normal, will it?"

"Probably not. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news."

"Better than what you were in second year."

"I guess."

"So, I'll see you, then. I've got to put make-up on my forehead."

"Have fun, Harriet!"

"Sod off!" Harry yelled, then quickly walked towards his room, one question flying through his head, 'Why is it coming back?' By the time he had reached his room, he had only come up with one answer, and he was sure it was the one.

Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Remembering**

Harry's next few days were miserable. He couldn't stop thinking about everyone he had recently lost, and felt as if he weren't whole anymore, as if a big chunk had been taken out of his life. Finally, to try and find peace, he went to Ginny one night in the Gryffendor Common Room.

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you?" He was standing behind her and the Marauders. They were all talking in hushed whispers, and hearing Harry's voice made them all jump.

"Sure, Harry. What do you need?" Ginny said innocently.

"To talk. Let's go for a walk. And, I would turn all of the Slytherin's robes Gryffendor colours. It'll be better than pink. Also, if you were to somehow change their banner to some sort of message that says something like 'Gryffendors Rule!' Let's go."

Harry and Ginny left the Marauders staring after him. Finally, Sirius said, "I like it. But, let's go see where they are going. I'm interested."

They all followed Harry and Ginny in the shadows, until they went out onto the grounds. They were stopped in the Entrance Hall by Lily.

"What are you three doing here?" Lily asked them, "And where's Peter?"

"On a date with some girl from Hufflepuff. And, we are following Harry and Ginny. They just went out onto the grounds, and I'm curious," Sirius said.

"Really?" Lily asked. This had sparked her interest. "Well, I'd advise you all to stay in here and watch. You can see pretty well from here, and they'll have to come in. They'll notice if you open the doors."

James raised an eyebrow. "Is the Head Girl allowing us to stay here, after curfew, as well as staying here herself?"

Lily gained a slight pink tinge. "Well, I believe the Head Boy is too, so I figure that it's okay. Plus, I'm interested as well. Ginny is my friend, as well as yours."

They watched the pair on the far side of the lake. It looked like they were arguing, but they couldn't tell. Then one, whom they guessed was Harry because he looked taller, put his hand to his mouth, then jumped into the lake.

Lily gasped, as he stayed under. He didn't come up. To their surprise, they were all watching and waiting with baited breath. Then, something popped out of the lake; in the area closest to them.

"Is it him?" Lily asked.

"I think so. But, how did he do it?" Remus asked, "I mean, the only way I know is he would be an animagus fish, but, I know for a fact that there are only six witches or wizards registered as animagi, so-"

"Remus, shut up. He's coming. Hide," James said, and they all slid deeper in the shadows. Harry stormed past them. Ginny appeared shortly after. She looked slightly mad, but also as if she was crying.

_Meanwhile, at the lake:_

Harry and Ginny were strolling around to the lake, talking about all of their fallen friends, then in silence.

Suddenly, Harry asked, "Where were you? When I woke up?"

Ginny sighed, "Well, I had gotten out just a few days before you had woken up. The healers made me leave, but said that they'd contact me as soon as some improvements had come. Also, they said that you probably wouldn't make it. I waited for a month. Surprisingly, I was busy. I went to funerals five times a week, then I had to attended some will readings, since I had gotten lots of things from my family and Hermione. Anyway, after a month, I went back to St. Mungo's, as they hadn't contacted me. I was so mad when they said that you had been out for a month. I went everywhere I thought of to look for you, but all were empty. Finally, I got some brains and went to Dumbledore. I mean, if anyone knew where you were, it would be him. Anyway, he said I couldn't come, and it took me two weeks to convince him to allow me to come."

"I thought you had died too. The healers didn't say anything to me about anyone. You know, I think that you're lucky. You got to go to all of their funerals."

"Lucky? You have no clue how it was. Everyone was crying. At most of them, the only people I really knew were Bill and Remus. Others I know by face, as they were part of the Order, or a student at school, but they were the only ones I could confide in. And, it's my brother, plus your guardian. It's kinda creepy, if you know what I mean."

"But, you got to do lots of things I didn't."

"Like what?"

"You got to-say-say-good-bye." Harry took some gillyweed out of his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. He jumped into the lake and swam around, under the water. Once he started to get cold, he went out and stormed into the castle. He could see Ginny hurrying after him, but didn't slow down or stop for her.

Ginny ran to Harry's room, and said the password. The portrait of the snake didn't open. She tried others that Harry said he'd use, but none of them worked. Frustrated, she started banging on the portrait, demanding that he open it. She didn't stop until a voice from behind her said, "He's in the Room of Requirement." She didn't even look at who told her, but dashed away, using secret passageways that she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found while they were looking for a place to hide the potions that they were brewing. They couldn't use Moaning Myrtle's toilet anymore, because the miserable ghost had left Hogwarts, and that toilet in particular was popular.

"He's in the Room of Requirement," James told Ginny. He, Lily, Sirius, and Remus watched her run off, looking slightly confused that she knew where it was, and what it was called. Regardless, they followed her, only to find that she had disappeared. The passageways she was using was a secret to everyone except her four friends, the knowledgeable Marauders included.

'I need to say good-bye. Give me a place to say good-bye. I need somewhere that I can say good-bye,' Harry thought as he paced on the seventh floor.

A door appeared, and he entered, to find a room full of pictures of all the people he had lost, a black, pleather couch sitting in the middle. He sat on it and summoned a picture to himself. It was one of Ron, Hermione, and him on the Hogwarts Express right after their first year. He kept summoning pictures, then banishing them.

After five minutes, his peace and solitude was interrupted by the door creaking open. He looked up to see Ginny, slightly out of breath. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry. What are you doing?"

Harry, now cooled off, accepted her apology. He then motioned for her to sit next to him, and the two of them looked at pictures.

They had only looked through half of the pictures when Ginny started to cry. "Don't cry Gin," Harry soothed her, hugging her, "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I know Harry, it's just they're all gone. Ron never got-" Ginny sobbed.

Harry cut her off, "Don't think of the things they never got to do, think of the things that they did. The things that made them happy."

"Do you think she's here?" Sirius asked the others.

"I suppose, unless she went back to the tower, which I doubt," Lily said.

"Do you reckon we should go in?" James asked.

"Yeah. There has to be someone in there. There's a door," Sirius said, and lead his friends into the room.

Harry heard the door slowly creak open and he thought, 'I need this place to change into something comfortable. Really comfortable. Quickly, so they don't realize-'

His thoughts were cut off by the room morphing into a room that looked like the Gryffendor Common Room. He and Ginny were still sitting on the couch, but, instead of black pleather, it was scarlet and cushiony.

"Hello?" Remus called.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, sounding slightly cold.

"We were just-" Lily started.

James cut her off, "We knew that you were in here, and we were wondering if you could give us some spells to get that prank."

"Sorry, but I want you to figure that out on your own. Sort of a extra credit project. When you perform the prank, I will evaluate it and give you a mark out of ten. Does that sound good?"

"Sure. Well, we'll just be leaving then. Ginny, do you want to come with us?" Sirius asked.

"No, she'll stay with me. We still have to talk. Good-night." Harry pushed them out, and most of the rest of the night was spent talking about their close friends and family that they had lost, remembering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Scar**

Harry was sitting in a dimly lit room. He could see people all around him, but knew that they couldn't see him. He watched as someone stepped out of the crowd and said, "My Lord, my name is Lucious Malfoy. I'm not from here, but the future."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we have somethings to talk about," Lord Voldemort said from the center of the circle of people around him. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry followed them and Malfoy told Voldemort not everything in the future. Harry guessed that he was under some sort of spell or something. But, he told Voldemort who Harry Patterson and Ginny West were. Voldemort's last comment was, "Well, Mr. Potter. I will get rid of you, mark my words."

Harry woke up and found himself screaming. Ginny was next to him, her face white. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Well, you know your earring, I have the pair to it, and they're charmed so that I know when you are in danger. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I had another vision. I haven't been keeping up with my occlumency, because Voldemort's gone. Anyway, Lucious Malfoy is here, and he told Voldemort who we really are. Voldemort wants to kill me, Ginny. That's his latest plot."

"Oh my god Harry. If he kills you now, before you're born, then, well, I don't know what will happen!"

"Great. Well, let me think about it. Go back to bed."

"Good-night, then."

"Bye, Gin."

The next day, Harry noticed that both Lily and James were wearing charms. 'Good job Gin,' He thought, smiling to himself.

After his class of Gryffendor first years, Bill Weasley approached him. "Erm-sir," He said.

"Bill, you know to call me Harry outside of class. Anyway, what do you want?" Harry asked kindly.

"Well, in class, I noticed something on your forehead. It's like a cut or something."

"What does it look like?" Harry was worried. He was positive it was his scar.

"Well, it's shaped like a lightning bolt. Exactly like the one on your earring. Sorry to bring you the bad news, it sounds like, but I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey. She can fix anything. Just like my Mom."

"Thanks Bill, I think I will. Anyway, you'd better head off to class, you won't want to be late."

"Okay, bye Harry."

Harry rushed off to his room to look at his scar. He knew it was hopeless to try and cover it up. He had already tried that many times. He continued on with his day, just informing anyone who asked that it was just a cut, and nothing to worry about.

Harry had his usual nightmare again. Obviously, Malfoy had told Voldemort about the scar, and Voldemort was taunting him.

Ginny had been awoken by her lightning bolt charm. She figured that Harry was having nightmares again. After ten minutes of it, she walked down towards his room, whispered the password, and walked towards the screaming Harry. Standing beside his bed, she tried to wake him, but failed. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him to respond.

She touched his scar, which was bleeding, and felt as if she was being sucked into his head, through it.

She saw Harry standing beside her, hiding. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I-" Ginny started.

"Never mind. You have to get out of here, he'll hurt you." Harry sounded truly worried.

"How?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Just pull your hand away from my scar. Then, give me a calming draft and wake me up."

Ginny repeated, "How?"

"I dunno. Ron and Hermione always woke me up."

"Great, the ones that are dead."

"You'll find a way. Now, go!"

Ginny pulled her hand away from his head, and fell onto the floor, back beside Harry's bed.

"God, Ron, Hermione, what am I supposed to do to wake him up?" She asked herself.

To her surprise, a voice, which sounded like Ron's, rang in her head, "How am I supposed to know, Gin? I never woke him up; it was the other way around, with his bloody screaming."

Then, a voice like Hermione's rang through her head, "Urg, I'm sick of all the talk about Wonky Faints, Firebolts, and Quidditch. It's all rubbish! They talk about it as if it's the only thing that could bring back the dead! And, they should be doing their homework, anyway."

Ginny pondered the words, then cried, "Thank-you Ron! Thank-you Hermione! It's perfect!"

She gave Harry a calming draft, like he instructed her to, and levitated him onto his broom, the Firebolt, and flew outside. "Shoot. I can't do the Wronski Feint! What am I supposed to do now, 'Mione?"

Hermione's voice said, "Of course you'll be good at it; it's in your blood."

"Er-you've lost me." Ginny received no answer, so then she pondered it aloud. "Well, Harry's good at lots of things, which his parents are. But-of course! She was just talking about Quidditch, so for that I need James!"

She flew to Gryffendor Tower, and found the window that belonged to the Seventh Year Boys. She tried to open it, but failed; they had locked it. She started conjuring rocks, throwing them at the window. To her relief, a half-asleep Sirius came to the window. He opened it, then called out, "Oi! You! The one with the rocks! Stop it! We're trying to get our beauty sleep in here!"

"Shut up Sirius! You don't need beauty sleep…plus, I thought only girls did that! Anyway, I need James' help! Can you get him here for me?" Ginny yelled back.

"Prongsie! Miss Ginny wants you! Get to the window now, so the rest of us sane people can get some sleep!"

Ginny watched as another figure stumbled over towards the window. "Whad-oo-wan'?" It asked.

"Can you do the Wronski Feint?"

"Yeah-why?"

"I need you to come out here and do one for me now. It's a matter of life and death, so I'd kinda like you to hurry up!"

"In the mor'in'?"

"No, now!"

"Wha'ver. Come 'ere."

Ginny flew towards him, and he hopped on, almost falling off the other side. She flew them towards the Quidditch Pitch, got off then yelled, "What ever happens, keep going!"

"Mmk. Wha' 'bout 'arry?"

"He needs to stay on. That's the reason you're doing this for me."

James flew up. Twenty-five feet. Fifty feet. Seventy-five feet. At one hundred feet, the calming draft Ginny gave Harry wore off.

"No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! Not that! Let me go!" He yelled.

"Ginny, what's happening?" James called down, sounding scared.

"Just keep going!" Ginny yelled back, over Harry.

James continued, trying to block out the screaming from behind him. Once he reached one hundred and fifty feet, he dived. They reached the ground within thirty seconds. Luckily, James was good enough at the dive, that he pulled out in time. Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, when Harry said, "Where am I? Ginny? Did you save me? Thanks, but, where are we? Who are you?"

"James. Er-can I go back to bed?"

"Yeah. Let's all go."

Ginny jumped onto the broom, kicked off, and flew to James' room. She dropped him off, went to Harry's dropped him off, and finally retired to her room. Restless, she went down to the Common Room, to think.

But, it wasn't empty. "Hey. I couldn't fall asleep. Flying always gets my adrenaline going. You?"

Ginny looked at James' face, shadowed by the firelight. "I'm just worried about Harry. I hope he doesn't fall back asleep, because I don't want to go on another rescue mission."

"Yeah, because I'll probably be needed again." James laughed, then stopped. "What was wrong with Harry?"

"It's hard to explain. Really, the only thing I can tell you, is that it has to do with Voldemort."

"Well, that really lowers it down." Ginny couldn't tell if James was being sarcastic or not.

"The only thing we can do is hope that it doesn't happen again." Ginny clutched her bracelet. "Dang it! I spoke too soon. I'll see you later James."

Ginny ran out; then, a very curious, and slightly suspicious James followed, using a disillusionment charm.

In his room, Harry was running around, cursing, hexing, and jinxing everything in sight. As soon as Ginny entered and saw this, she yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Harry fell into a heap on the ground. Ginny walked over to him and slapped his face. "Get out Harry. Get out. Don't let him win. _Enneverate_."

Harry's eyes flickered open. "He had control of me. And, he's going to kill my parents now, before I'm born. I'll be wiped from existence." James stared at Harry, not knowing what to think. "_Illusionment_. What are you doing here James?"

Harry had taken away James' disguise, revealing the fact that he was listening in.

"I don't like nosey people James. _Obliviate_!" James' face had gotten a dreamy look on it. "_Stupefy_. Take him to his dormitory, Ginny. I'll try and figure out a solution to our problem."

As Ginny left, Harry flopped onto one of his cushiony armchairs, and thought about a way to save his parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Captured**

Harry had started to take the occasional dreamless sleep potions, and worked on his occlumency the other nights, so he didn't visit Voldemort in his sleep anymore. However, if he hadn't done this, he would have known Voldemort's latest plan.

On Sunday night during supper, Harry saw three of the four Marauders conversing quietly. He would have assumed it was a prank, but James wasn't there. He looked over at Ginny, who looked worried. But, she wasn't looking at the Marauders, she was looking at Lily's friends. They shared a significant look, and both headed towards the Entrance Hall. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, and scanned it for the pair. "There not here. They're not at Hogwarts."

A quiet creak made him quickly wipe the map and shove it into his pocket. He and Ginny looked up and saw Sirius and Remus, talking quietly. "Where could they be? They were supposed to be back by now."

"Who was supposed to be back by now from where?" Ginny asked.

"Erm-well-you see-" Remus stuttered.

"Our owls!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, where are Lily and James?" Harry asked deadly.

The boys both paled. "Well, sir, I guess that they are just-you know-off, somewhere-" Sirius said.

"That's a really bad excuse, Sirius," Ginny said.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Harry said, "Where are James and Lily?"

He was now pointing his wand at the pair. Remus gave in and said, "They went to Hogsmeade for the day! Through one of the secret passages! They were supposed to be back by 5:30 though."

"Thank-you. Ginny, you stay here," Harry commanded.

"But Harry! I need to go!" Ginny complained.

"No, I need someone who knows everything to be here. Just in case. Also, if I'm not back by tomorrow, tell Dumbledore the truth. Not the whole one though. And you can cover my classes. My lesson plans are in the top drawer of my desk."

"Why are you telling her this?" Sirius asked.

"I never know how long I'll be when I'm visiting Voldemort," Harry said smoothly, and ran out of the castle, into the forest.

"Where's he going? Shouldn't he take the gates?" Sirius asked.

Ginny gave a small, cool laugh, "No, he's taking the Thestrals. He likes them; thinks they're funny."

"Just a ball of laughs," Remus said sarcastically.

"They are, but, you'll have to know the whole truth. Anyway, don't tell anyone about Harry leaving, we don't need to arouse suspicion."

The boys nodded, and watched Ginny run up the stairs.

Once she, and they, were well out of earshot, Remus asked Sirius, "Do you think they could be Death Eaters?"

"I dunno. I mean, not telling Dumbledore, and only Ginny knowing the truth. Plus, didn't Harry say something about not knowing how long he'll be when he's visiting Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Yes. So, either he's been captured a lot, which I highly doubt as he's only sixteen, or he's a Death Eater. If they're not back by tomorrow morning, I'm going to Dumbledore. I don't care what Ginny says, I'm not taking orders from a supposed Death Eater."

"I'm with you. And, do we tell Peter?"

"No, the git won't really care, will he? I mean, sure, he listened to us at supper, but was too self-absorbed to come out here and check the map."

"Which brings us to another point. What were Harry and Ginny looking at that Harry shoved into his pocket once he saw us?"

"A note from You-Know-Who, telling all Death Eaters to come and torture James and Lily."

"That actually sounds logical."

"That's what I am. But, we should finish talking about this upstairs. Everyone's exiting the Great Hall. I can hear them."

"Stupid werewolf senses. I wish I had them."

"Really? You want to turn into one every month, and not be able to touch sickles, or silverware, or practically anything? Sounds like fun. We should trade."

"Never mind. But, as stupid Mr. Big-Sense says, let's go."

Harry jumped onto the first Thestral he found. He told it to fly to Voldemort, and he knew that it would take him there, as Thestrals have an unbeatable sense of direction. In an hour and a half, the Thestral landed outside an old shack. Harry patted it and jumped off, then ran towards the shack. He transfigured his clothes into Death Eater robes and a rock into one of the masks. Then, as silently as he could, he entered the house and joined a pair of Death Eaters standing in the first room.

Another one entered and said, "Master wants you to see the prisoners. You can have some fun, but keep them conscious so he can chat with them. You have an hour." Harry recognized the voice as the Lucious Malfoy of his time.

He followed the pair and entered the cell which Lily and James were both in. Obviously, they had already been tortured. The Death Eaters Harry was already accompanying started shooting curses at them, Harry grimaced.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy needs you," Came a bored voice from the door. The Death Eaters with Harry left with the first one.

After realizing Harry wasn't doing anything to them yet, James tried pleading with him, thinking he was a Death Eater. "Please, please. We need to go. She's hurt."

"Shut up James. Put these on," Harry commanded, passing a pair of robes and a mask to James. James looked stunned that the Death Eater listened to him. Harry forgot he had changed his voice. He put a disillusionment charm on Lily and carried her, as she couldn't walk, since her leg was mangled.

Quickly, Harry led James and carried Lily out of the shack, to the Thestral. He set Lily on it, and instructed James to take off his mask and robes. James did so and Harry transfigured them into rocks, to take suspicion off them. After, James just stood there as Harry got onto the Thestral. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stay here?" Harry asked, laughing.

"How do I know where you are going to take us? What if you are just going to take us to Voldemort in a different place?" James asked.

Harry laughed again. "Sorry, I forgot to take off my charms and 'uniform'. Here, let me show you." He took off the Death Eater robe and mask, as well as the charm he set on his voice.

"Harry?" James cried.

"Yeah, that's me. Get on, we won't have much time. I know Crabbe and Goyle are stupid, but they'll have enough brains to figure out that I helped you."

James jumped onto the Thestral, and it flew them away.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked herself that night, "They should already be back. Harry has never taken this long on a mission."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"Harry has been on more missions for You-Know-Who before?" Remus asked, standing beside his friend.

"Yes, not for but from Voldemort though," Ginny said wearily, "Look, I should go to bed. I'll have to teach if he's not back soon." She ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Very fishy," Remus said.

"No, doggy. I don't like fish," Sirius said.

"You are so weird. But, sure doggy. Why did she just run away? She knew that we were going to ask questions."

"I know. I think we should go to Dumbledore."

"Tomorrow. Look, I'm going to bed too. Full moon's coming up soon, and I'm really tired."

"I'll come too."

Both of the boys went up to their dormitory and fell into a troubled sleep about two of their friends dying.

"Why are we stopping here?" James asked, half an hour into their ride.

Harry looked troubled and sounded worried when he said, "They did something to this Thestral. It's heading south, not north."

"How do you know?"

"I learned this very useful spell. It's helped me out quite a few times. Here, I'll show you. _Point me_." The wand laying on Harry's palm spun around several times, then pointed straight at him. "North's that way. We're going south."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll stay here for a while. But I'll have to do something to Lily's leg. If we leave it like this, it'll get even worse." He ripped the sleeve of his robe off and gently wrapped it around her leg. He pulled her back to consciousness, and she started to cry. James hugged her tightly, whispering indistinguishable words into her ear.

After an hour of pacing, Harry announced, "We'll have to walk for a bit, at least to the nearest town. Then we can go to a wizard's house and try to use their fireplace."

Harry and James walked, taking turns in carrying Lily. In an hour, they reached a small village. "Hey! This is where I live!" James exclaimed.

"Lead us to your house then. We won't be able to get back to Hogwarts until the morning though. It's too late to visit Dumbledore."

James lead Harry who was carrying Lily to a small house at the end of the street. He knocked then slowly opened the door. "Hello?" He called.

A woman wearing a light blue nightgown, with a matching dressing gown over top came from around the corner. She was pointing her wand straight at them. "Who are you?" She asked, "And how did you find my house?"

"It's me Mom," James said, taking a step towards his mother. Harry's eyes grew as he saw his grandmother for the first time.

"James? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school? Did you and Sirius get suspended. You know what will happen-"

James cut his mother off, "No Mom. Sirius isn't here. Do we have to extra bedrooms?"

"I'll be fine on the couch," Harry put in.

"Why? And whose that?"

"That's my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Patterson."

Harry stepped towards Mrs. Potter. "Pleasure to meet you," He said, shaking her hand, "Erm-not to be rude, but do you think we could stay over night here? We won't be able to get back to Hogwarts until the morning."

"Of course! Let me get you something clean to wear! And, what happened to Lily? She looks terrible!"

"They did some sort of spell to her leg. I haven't heard it before. Do you think you can heal it, Mom?"

"Of course." Mrs. Potter took a step towards Lily, but Harry stopped her.

"Don't," He said, "I've heard of the curse. She can only be healed the muggle way. Magic will just harm her even more."

Both Mrs. Potter and James looked frightened. Straightening up, she said, "Okay then, let's get you cleaned up and I'll make some tea. You can tell me what happened then."

Harry follow James up the stairs and into his room. First, they helped get Lily changed into one of Mrs. Potter's nightgowns, then put her into one of the spare bedrooms. James then gave Harry a t-shirt and pyjama pants to wear, putting some on himself. The two of them went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Potter gave them a cup of tea, and James started the story.

"Lily and me took a trip to Hogsmeade, and we were having a picnic outside the Shrieking Shack. A couple Death Eaters stunned us, and took us away. When we woke up, we were in a cell, just like the muggle jails have. The Death Eaters tortured us and cast some really bad curses on us. They took our wands away, and left us there. Then, a while later, they came back, but there was someone else with them. Two of them cast a couple of curses on us, including the one on Lily's leg. But then, someone called them away, leaving only one with us. I asked him to take us away, and he did. He cast a disillusionment charm on Lily, and gave me a Death Eater uniform to wear. It wasn't until we were outside that we both took our stuff off. It was Harry who saved us."

"I got there by Thestral," Harry continued, "And we were leaving on it too. But, I think the Death Eaters did something to it, because it was taking us south, not north. So, we got off of it, and walked here. James instantly recognized it as your street so we came here."

"How old are you Mr. Patterson?" Mrs. Potter asked, "You seem quite young."

Harry laughed, "Many people say that. I'm sixteen 'mam. And, you can just call me Harry."

"Sixteen!" Mrs. Potter almost sounded mad. "Why did you go? Why didn't you let Albus or Minerva go? You are too young! And, why are you teaching? You should still be in school!"

"I took my O.W.Ls at Christmas time. You see, the school I went to was very small, and we all worked at our own pace."

"And Harry's friend, Ginny, she's only fifteen, but she's better than me in Defence, Herbology, and Potions," James added.

"And I went because I know Voldemort-" Mrs. Potter winced. "Well. I've been captured enough, and I have rescued enough people to know what he's going to do next, and all the loopholes."

"But-"

"That's it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired. Thank-you for the tea Mrs. Potter. I'll see you both in the morning." Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room James said he could sleep in.

"Do you think that there is something odd about him?" James asked his mother.

"Yes," Mrs. Potter said pensively, "It's almost as if I know him. And, he's only sixteen. That's way too young to be have spent that much time with You-Know-Who."

"I know. And, he leaves lots of unanswered questions. I think-"

"I think you should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Groaning, James went up to his room and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Weasley and Potter**

"Good morning," Mrs. Potter yawned the next morning, "What are you doing up so early, Harry?"

"Couldn't sleep," Harry muttered, and flipped the bacon on the frying pan.

"That's too bad. Nightmares?"

"Sort of." The last night, Harry had his least favorite kind of nightmares, visions, as he was too tired to even turn on his occlumency. In other words, Voldemort had taunted him for most of the night.

"What are you doing?" Harry had put the bacon and a piece of toast on a plate, and gave it, along with a cup of coffee to Mrs. Potter.

"Serving you breakfast," Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You don't have too!"

"You didn't have to take me in. We're even."

"But-"

"Eat."

Mrs. Potter cut a piece of bacon in half, stabbed it with her fork, and chewed it. "This is amazing! I've never had any that good! Did you use magic?"

"No. And, it's come with practice. I've been doing it since I was five."

"Five? Your parents let you use the stove that young?"

"No, they died when I was one and I was sent off to live with my aunt and uncle. They made me cook breakfast for them and my cousin. It's become a second nature."

Mrs. Potter looked shocked, but didn't say anything. James had just arrived, and took the plate sitting in his place. "Wow Mom, this is better than usual! Thanks!"

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Harry. He made it."

James stared at his teacher. "Wow, this is good. Can you teach me how to make it?"

Harry laughed, "Sure. But hurry up and eat. We should get going if we are going to go to the muggle hospital in London."

James dug into his food as Harry went upstairs to get Lily. 'She looks so peaceful sleeping. Like she doesn't have a care in the world. Of course, she doesn't know what is going to happen to her.'

He couldn't wake her up, so he just picked her up and carried her down the stairs. Waiting in the living room was both the Potters. "Well, I guess we'll be off," Harry said, lifting Harry up.

"Bye Mom!" James said, giving his mother a small peck on the cheek.

"Good-bye and take care, all of you," Mrs. Potter said, taking them to the door, "I'll owl Professor Dumbledore and tell him that you are coming, but stopping in London with the muggles."

"Okay, thank-you for everything Mrs. Potter," Harry said.

"It was my pleasure. You should stop by again Harry, I enjoyed your company."

"Mom! Stop inviting my teachers over! It's weird. Come on Harry!" James pulled him to the fireplace, pulling out the bucket of floo powder.

They used the powder to get to The Leaky Cauldron, then walked to a muggle hospital, five blocks away.

"Hey! Isn't that Mom's owl?" Sirius exclaimed, pointing out the snowy owl that just entered the Great Hall.

"Yes, I think it is," Remus said pensively, "And it's going to Dumbledore. What is this about?"

They watched as the wizened professor took the letter from the owl, and it flew away. Dumbledore scanned the letter, and quickly stood up, motioning for Ginny to follow him.

"Let's go! That's from Mom! We should know too!" Sirius cried, standing up.

Remus hesitated for a second, then reluctantly stood up and followed his friend.

"This is from Mrs. Potter. She said that James, Lily, and Harry all arrived there late last night. An unknown curse hit Lily's leg, and according to Harry, magic will only make it worse."

"The _Cruspo_ Curse. He's just invented it. Used it on Hermione a few months ago. But it was on her arm. The nurse tried to heal it, but it made it worse. She had to get a fake one that the muggles use. That's why Harry recognized it."

"I see. Anyway, they are going to a muggle hospital to get it looked after, then they will come here via The Knight Bus. They won't be back until later this afternoon. You are to teach his classes."

"Okay sir, I'll go that. Can I go?"

"Yes. Good luck."

"Thanks," Ginny said then muttered to herself, "I'll need it."

"Yes, she broke it early this morning. We didn't find her until an hour ago. We tried to revive her, but we couldn't," Harry said to the muggle doctor at the hospital.

The doctor nodded and said, "Very well. I'll just get you and Mr. Potter to wait outside, Mr. Patterson. It's obvious that it's broken, but we'll need to x-ray it, to tell in which place. Places, more like. That'll take about fifteen minutes. It'll be another forty-five until we get the cast on. I'm sorry to say that we are extremely busy, so we won't be able to keep her. You'll just have to take her home and let her wake up there."

"Okay. We'll just wait outside then," Harry said, pulling James away.

"The nurse will give you some papers to fill out."

As instructed, Harry filled out three papers about Lily. "Why are you putting her last name as Potter?" James asked, "It's Evans."

"I know," Harry muttered, "Keep quiet. For now, she's your twin brother, and I'm your step-father."

"Why?"

"You know, I enjoy questions in class, but not here. But, I'm doing it so we'll be allowed in here. Otherwise, they'll want her parents."

"Okay, I see."

They waited outside the x-ray room for ten minutes when James said, "I'm bored."

"Then go get me some coffee. The tea room is on the top floor. Use this muggle money. If anyone asks any questions, you are foreign."

"Okay!" James said, and bounded towards the elevator.

In another five minutes, the doctor came back out. "We've discovered that her leg is broken in-"

In his head, Harry finished, 'Three different places.'

"Three different places. We'll put the cast on immediately. We just have to transport her up to the third floor."

"I'll just wait here for James. He went to get us coffee. He should be back soon."

"Okay. But, please hurry. Putting on the cast is quite painful, and I wouldn't be surprised if Lily woke up during the process."

The doctor left, and Harry muttered, "I doubt it."

"Doubt what?" Came James' voice.

"That Lily will wake up while they put the cast on."

"Why?"

"God, you are annoying. She won't wake up because I put a charm on her to dull the pain."

"Why did you think of doing that?"

"Because I had a cast on my arm when I was eight, and my friend had the same curse on her a few months ago. But, I also know that she won't wake up during it, because Hermione didn't for almost two months after she got hers done. She was mad that she missed so many classes."

"That's mental, but I'm sure Lily will be too. What happened to you that made you have to get a cast?"

"My cousin threw me out of a window."

James stared at him, then said, "Why did he do that?"

"He was mad and it was either me or the television. Now that I think of it, he must have been fat enough to pick me up, although I was pretty small."

"How fat was he?"

"Fat all his life. When I had just turned fourteen, I remember that he was wider than he was tall, and about the size of a whale."

"Oh my god."

"I know. But, let's go upstairs. They'll be done Lily in twenty-five minutes."

They both headed upstairs, and waited outside yet another room.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"It's how I deal with stress. You should have seen me before O.W.Ls. I would ask random people if they were wearing pink underwear."

Harry stared at him, then focused on his coffee.

"So, you are teaching us Ginny," Sirius said conversationally.

"Yeah. What do you want Sirius? Remus?" A frazzled Ginny asked. She couldn't find Harry's lesson plans.

"Just to see your lovely face."

"Always the charmer."

"Sickeningly. I have to put up with it all the time. Anyway, where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Still getting Lily and James."

"Why did James' mom send an owl to Dumbledore?"

"Because she wanted to tell him that the three were there last night. They went to London today, and they are getting Lily's leg fixed at a muggle hospital."

"Why can't Madame Pomfrey do it?" Remus asked.

"Perfect!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, "Thank-you so much!"

"For what?"

"Giving me the idea for the lesson! I'll tell you all about the curse on Lily."

"You know, you could have just summoned the lesson plans," Remus said.

"_Accio Lesson Plans_!" Sirius said, and a stack of papers flew into his hand.

"I hate you," Ginny said, taking the papers, "Now leave."

"I love you too Ginerva!" Sirius called, as Remus dragged him out.

Once they were outside, Remus stopped, "What did you call her?"

"Ginerva. Her full name," Sirius said, as if it was common sense.

"Do you remember when we accused them of being Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, then Dumbledore said something about Arthur Weasley's mom and James' dad."

"Arthur's mom's name is Ginerva. Not a common name."

"And-"

"Let's go ask dear Ginerva some questions. While she's frazzled."

"Finally, she's done!" James cheered.

"Yes, now we can go," Harry sighed. He picked her up, thanked the doctor, paid the front desk, and the three of them left the building.

Half-way to the Leaky Cauldron, they were ambushed by Death Eaters again.

Harry shot every spell he knew at the pair, while James made a shield and carried Lily away.

"Look Potter, you and I both know that in the end, I will beat you. You might as well give up now," Lucious Malfoy's voice drawled.

"And not get revenge for my parents?" Harry shouted.

James paused for a second, staring at his teacher's immediate reaction to the name, Potter. 'Now's not the time,' He told himself, 'I have to save Lily. I can ask him later.'

"Hello again, Lovely Ginerva," Sirius greeted as he and Remus stepped back into the classroom.

"Now what do you want? And, don't you remember what I said about my full name. I like my nicknames, thank-you very much," Ginny growled.

"Actually, that's what we want to talk to you about, Ginerva," Sirius said.

"How I like my nicknames," Ginny asked absentmindedly, "Actually, I don't like my nicknames, just Ginny."

"What other nicknames do you have?" Remus asked innocently.

"My twin brothers always call me Gin-Gin." As soon as she said that, Ginny slapped her forehead, muttering curses.

Sirius and Remus both cracked up. "Gin-Gin? Oh my god, we'll never let you forget it!" Sirius cried.

"I know, I've seen," Ginny muttered, and the boys both stopped laughing, and looked at her curiously. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway," Remus said, "Your full name, it's very unusual."

"I'm named after my grandmother, Ginerva Weasley," Ginny said, not realizing it, "Now, if you don't mind, could you leave?"

She didn't need to say it, as the two boys both dashed to the Library as soon as she said 'Weasley'.

"Good-bye, and good riddance!" Harry yelled at the stunned Death Eaters, "Let's go James, here I'll carry Lily, you call the Knight Bus."

"Here?" James asked.

"Yeah, we're in an empty alley. Plus, I don't want some more to ambush us on our way to the pub."

Harry picked up Lily as James stuck his wand out. With a loud 'bang', the violet, triple-decker bus appeared.

Sighing, Harry said, "Can you take us as close to Hogwarts as possible? And, as soon as possible?"

The conductor, pimply, just like the one in Harry's time, said, "Of course sir! You're lucky we're not busy today! Only Madam Marsh."

Harry's eyes widened and muttered, "Is this all she does? I mean, really, it can't be all that fun."

The conductor heard him, and said, "I think she's sweet on our new driver, Ernie Prang. Since he's come, she has been on here all the time."

Hastily, Harry shoved more than enough gold into the conductor's hand and said, "Hogwarts, now. I'm sure Madam Marsh wouldn't mind being on here that much longer."

"Yes sir!"

Harry ushered James to the back of the bus, far away from the crazy conductor. "Harry? Can I ask you a question?"

"Fine. I daresay, you've asked me enough."

"Well, when that one Death Eater said 'Potter', why did you respond so suddenly?"

Harry's face went white, and he gulped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"**Well, You See…Er…"**

In their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Sirius and Remus sat at the back, and were quietly conversing. Ginny had stuck to Harry's lesson plans, and the class was currently taking notes.

After class, the two boys went to the front, and as soon as the stragglers of the class left, charmingly, Sirius asked, "So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny stared at him, her eyes scared. "Well, you see…er…" But, she was interrupted.

"Well, you see…er…"

"Hogwarts grounds!" The conductor called, almost proudly.

"Let's go," Harry said quickly, and rushed to the giant doors with Lily, James close behind him.

They ran up to his classroom, and burst through the doors. "Ginny!" He panted, "We need to get her somewhere safe!"

"But where…" Ginny looked partly pensieve, partly afraid, and partly relieved. "Of course," She whispered, "The Room of Requirement."

"You are a genius," Harry said, and the two of them ran up to the room, closely followed by three of the four Marauders. Harry placed Lily onto the bed in the middle of the room, and said, "Stay here you three. Ginny and I'll go get Professor Dumbledore."

Once they were out of the room, James said to his friends, "There is something wrong with those two. When we were going to the Leaky Cauldron, a pair of Death Eaters found us, Harry easily stunned one, but had to duel with the other. He said that he was going to beat Harry, but called him Potter. Harry retorted back, just as if it was for him."

"That's weird. We were talking to Ginny, and called her Ginerva Weasley," Remus said, "And she responded to it, better than West."

"The same thing with the two of them," Sirius said, "This is a mystery."

"Professor!" Harry called, running up the stairs to his office, "We're back! And we need to talk!" Ginny had just told him about Sirius and Remus calling her Weasley, and he told her about James and Malfoy calling him Potter.

"Harry! You're back! Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are both okay, I presume," The wizened man said.

"Yes, but we've got another problem. James, Sirius, and Remus know our real last names," Harry said.

"Finally," Dumbledore said, surprising Harry and Ginny, "I've been waiting. They are some of the smartest in their grade, but they are lacking in common sense. Messers Potter and Black in particular."

"You're not worried?" Ginny cried. Dumbledore chuckled.

Regaining his composure, Harry asked, "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course. What's the damage?"

"Well, they were tortured. James will need something, but we'll have to ask Dorothy. Lily will need something too, but can't receive it yet."

"Why?"

"The curse won't let her. She won't regain consciousness for awhile, I'm afraid. Her leg was shattered, but to the muggle doctors, it was broken in three places. It's in a cast right now, and it's the best we can do. Magic will make it worse."

"He must have just invented the curse, and loved doing it on Lily, seeing as she's Harry's future mother, and Harry is the person who brings about Voldemort's fourteen year long pause, and his eventual defeat," Ginny said.

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry and Ginny both stood up. They led him to the Room of Requirement. Outside the door, Harry asked, "What do we do about them knowing about us?"

"Tell them the whole truth." Dumbledore entered the enchanted room and headed towards four of his students.

They watched as he bent over Lily then said something to the three Marauders. The boys' expressions became confused as they walked over to Harry and Ginny. "What do you want us for?" James asked.

"Well, there are some things we need to tell you," Harry said.

"Like the truth?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else," Ginny said, leading them away.

They walked to Harry's office and locked the door. After conjuring four chairs, Harry sat in his own and began his story. "My name is Harry Potter, and I'm not from here."

"And I'm Ginerva Weasley, not West, and I'm from someplace later on."

"Which means…" Sirius prompted.

Remus looked pensieve, and suddenly a look of realization appeared on his face as he said, "You're not from here, but later on…you must be from the future!"

"Right on the money," Harry said.

"Then how are you related to me, if you really are?" James asked.

"I'm your son."

James fainted.

"Ha! Prongsie has Prongslet. And who's Mrs. Prongs?" Sirius said, excitedly.

"Well, Lily, Lily Evans," Harry said.

James, who had regained consciousness compliments of Ginny, fainted again. When he awoke, he jumped up and gave a loud whoop, then yelled, "I'm marrying Lily! I'm marrying Lily!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's unorthodox actions, then asked, "What happened to Sirius and I?"

Harry's eyes darkened and his face fell. He took a deep breath and said, in a hollow voice, "Voldemort was after me, and my family went into hiding. Voldemort found us and killed Lily and James. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, because everyone thought he betrayed us, but he didn't. Er-he escaped when I was thirteen, and we were in contact for two years-"

"Why only two? Am I that dreadful?" Sirius joked, but his voice and face showed he was nervous and scared, especially since he was in Azkaban. James looked horrified that he was dead. Remus looked uneasy, not sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

"Well, there was an accident-" Harry started, but found he couldn't continue; his voice seemed to have turned off.

Sympathetically, Ginny continued, "It was in the Department of Mysteries. There was this fight, and, well, you fell. Into the Death Veil."

Sirius looked terrified, then said with a weak smile, "That's not a very impressive way to die. I'm ashamed."

"Don't be," Harry said, "You died protecting me, just like James and Lily."

"And me?" Remus asked.

"You're alive," Harry said, "We live together, after my time at the Dursleys. Thankfully, I'm out of there for good, so we spend lots of time together. Lately, we've been through a lot together."

Remus smiled weakly, and said, "Peter?"

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. With a voice full of malice, Ginny said, "He's dead. Thankfully. We don't have a very good history with the rat. But, don't ask any questions."

The three Marauders nodded, and James suggested, "Let's go see Lily."

"And, to think, we thought you were Death Eaters!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting beside Lily's bed in the Room of Requirement. He and James had gotten over their future deaths, and now they were joking about it.

"I'll admit, that was really funny," Ginny said.

"Does Lily know?" James asked, "About you guys?"

"Parts. But don't tell her you know. I've told her things that I haven't told you, and visa versa," Harry said.

Sirius grew a mischievous grin and asked, "What did the lovely flower do when she found out her future husband and child?"

"I didn't tell her she was my mother."

"Now, look you guys, you cannot tell anyone about us. It's vital," Ginny said, "Before we go back, we're putting memory charms on you four and Dumbledore, so you forget the future. You'll only remember us being here, and what Harry taught you."

Remus nodded, accepting it, as he knew that's what would happen. On the other hand, James and Sirius protested. Harry waved his wand and they both fell silent. "I don't care if it's not fair. Was it fair that I didn't grow up with my parents? No. One thing I've learned is that life's not fair. You have to suck it up and carry on. Too bad for you." (A/N: My mom always says that to me! I hate it:( )

Changing the subject, Remus asked, "When will Lily wake up?"

"I'm not sure. How long did it take for-for Hermione to wake up?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny thought, then said, "About three months. Ooo, Lily won't be impressed, she'll be waking up in the middle of May, not that long before N.E.W.Ts."

"They let her take them in July. I researched it before I came. But they didn't say why, otherwise I would have been better prepared," Harry said. He glanced at his watch and said, "You boys had better get off to bed. You too Ginny. There's class tomorrow."

"What about you?" James asked.

"I'm staying here. It's my job. Go, I'll know if you don't. Good night." Harry dismissed them then pulled out the Marauder's Map and watched them walk to Gryffendor Tower, splitting up and going to their respective dormitories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Attack and Leaving**

Walking down to the Great Hall the next morning, Harry almost crashed head on to the Marauders (Minus Peter) and Ginny, who were heading down to visit Lily. "Whoa Harry! Watch out!" Ginny said, getting up off the floor, her face slowly turning red. She had landed on James, and their lips were uncomfortably close. Now knowing that this was his son's closest friend, James had turned red as well, and slapped Sirius, who was laughing like a maniac, on the back of the head.

Harry had gotten a good laugh from that too, but also found it quite disturbing that his father and best friend were that close. Just to make the situation even more uncomfortable, Sirius had bugged the three of them. It took a combination of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex, James' Jelly Legs Jinx, and Harry's Rictumsempra Charm to finally shut him up.

A month and a half later, Harry received to letters, to his and Ginny's great surprise. At breakfast, he opened the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been notified (Or rather remembered) that Death Eaters will be attacking the school sometime next week, I'm not sure of the date. I also remember that you helped the school, and then disappeared with a mysterious stranger and Ginny. Someone will be along to take you home. I trust that you will relay the message to Ginny as soon as possible. Please take your time remaining to get to know your parents, Sirius, and Remus very well. I feel that it is very important, and will make a positive impact on your future._

_Best regards,_

_The Lemon Drop Lover_

Harry rolled his eyes at the not-so-subtle hint about lemon drops. Then, he wondered who would come to pick them up. His best guess was Remus.

Then half-way through supper, a black owl swooped into the Great Hall, and landed right in front of Harry. Carefully, he opened the letter, and read.

_Potter,_

_I hope you are doing well, because you won't be soon. No good luck and I don't wish you the best wishes. You already have enough luck and I don't believe in wishes, especially good ones for you._

_One of your least favorite Death Eaters,_

_Lucious Malfoy_

Harry laughed at this letter, and then burnt it up in front of everyone, who gasped in unison. They knew that black owls were not good news; either notices of the newest dead person, a family member, or a threat from Voldemort. Only Dumbledore had gotten one of these before, so they doubted it was one of those.

That night in his room, he told Ginny about the attack and about how they were going to be picked up by someone. She merely nodded, then left to finish her homework. Harry then told Dumbledore that the two of them would be leaving in the upcoming week. Dumbledore looked sad, as Harry was the best teacher he had in that subject.

Harry showed defences and practiced dueling in all his classes, so he was helping them prepare for the battle. During his class of first years, an alarm sounded, informing Harry of approaching Death Eaters. "Don't panic!" He yelled at his terrified class, "I have to go. Don't leave until a prefect or a teacher comes to get you. Miss Jack, you are in charge." He picked her because she was the calmest one of the group.

He ran to the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds. Already, there were teachers there. Ginny was right behind him. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I've been in worse battles than most of these teachers put together. If you are about to tell me to get back into the castle, then you will be in for it," Ginny cried. Harry, realizing she was right, simply stunned the Death Eater behind her, and continued, with her on his side.

The battle lasted for a quarter of an hour. Many of the teachers had fallen down, stunned, but even more Death Eaters had fallen. Right before he disappeared, Malfoy said, "We'll get you next time Potter, I can guarantee that!"

Harry just said, "In your dreams Malfoy!"

"No, my reality." He then disappeared with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Dinner that night was a subdued affair. Even though that none of the teachers had been seriously injured, most had to stay in the Hospital Wing at least over night, more for a longer period of time. Dumbledore had cancelled classes until there were enough teachers to teach their classes and substitute for others.

Harry was pushing his food from the right side of his plate, to the left, and back. Ginny was looking at him concernedly, but didn't say anything to him. If she would, he would snap at her and tell her to mind her own business. He always did that when he was in a bad mood, and Ginny had learned the hard way not to talk to him during this mood.

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a 'bang!' Harry slightly smirked, knowing it was someone from the future. They all made a big entrance.

"It's time to go," A silky voice said, "Headmaster's orders."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked pointedly, his bad mood showing through.

"The Headmaster gave me the tedious job of receiving you and her," The voice from underneath the hood said, "Trust me, I wasn't jumping in excitement, or wanting. Your godfather wanted to come, but the Headmaster wouldn't let him. Because of where it is."

"But, you're here," Harry said pointedly, hoping he'd get the point.

"No, it's that 'time of the month' as the dead convict said," The voice was taunting, and it was putting Harry on the edge.

"Look Professor, just take Harry and me away. Don't say anything, because I won't be defending you when he attacks. Personally, I'm surprised he hasn't already done so; I would have. Actually, I would have done so my very first week of Hogwarts. Then, maybe I wouldn't of had to go through that 'terrible ordeal' with the book, if you get my drift," Ginny said warningly.

"Very well, come, the two of you."

Harry and Ginny met the stranger in the center of the Great Hall. With a wave of his wand, the stranger, Harry, and Ginny disappeared.

"Wow!" A bunch of excited first years cried.

"How?" Second years asked the third years.

"They must have apparated!" The fourth years cried.

"No, you can't apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts," A new, bossy voice said from the door, "Haven't any of you read Hogwarts: A History."

Everyone's heads swerved to the entrance, where the cloaked stranger first appeared. "Lily!" Three of the Marauders cried. James ran up to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"James, I can't breathe!" Lily gasped, and James loosened his grip a little, still hugging her.

They, along with Sirius and Remus got permission from Dumbledore, and went up to their common room, to update Lily on what had happened during the past two months. She was amazed, but couldn't help but smirk when she heard that it had taken them that long to figure out who Harry and Ginny were.

"I've known since Harry collapsed in front of the boggart," Lily bragged, "Remember, the one with all the people blaming Harry. Then Ginny's boggart was the book. I wonder what that one was about."

"Well, the gist is that in her first year, Ginny talked to a kid named Tom Riddle through that book, which was his diary. He actually lived about thirty years ago, and she talked to a memory of him preserved in that diary. Anyway, he possessed her and made her do some really terrible things. That's why she was so scared," James said.

"Can you believe that Harry is your son?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Did they tell you who his mother is?" Sirius asked. When Lily shook her head, James' smile stretched from ear to ear. "Well," Sirius continued in a whisper, "It's you, Lily Potter."

Lily's jaw dropped. Then, they all fainted in the middle of the common room.

"Thanks for placing that memory charm on them, Professor," Harry said gratefully, "I completely forgot. It would totally change the future…er…right now."

"No problem Harry," Dumbledore said smiling, "Am I correct in saying that you enjoyed your holiday?"

"Greatly."

"And you, Ginny?"

"Of course. But, not as much as Harry, I'm sure."

"That's understandable. Now, I believe that both Remus and Bill are fretting over you. They both wanted to come and get you, but I wouldn't let them. I want you to tell them where you were. You met both of them, didn't you?"

"Yes. I knew Bill better though, because I taught them."

"But I did talk to Bill a couple of times. He told me a whole pile of stories about him, Charlie, and Percy. He also said that mom is pregnant. He's in for quite a surprise."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I guess we'd better be off, before they both bite off our heads," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded, and gave them a galleon, which was a port-key.

"Finally! Where were you?" Remus' voice cried.

"We were-" Harry started off, but was cut off by Ginny's head knocking his to the side. Bill picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Tell us tomorrow," He said, once he returned, "Otherwise Gin may kill you, because she probably wants to say."

"Yeah," Harry said, yawning, "I think I'll go off to bed too. I'm exhausted."

That morning at breakfast, Harry, Remus, and Bill were all munching on cereal. Ginny was in the bathroom, and was for the last twenty minutes. "Hey Bill," Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, why did you make your hair that long, and get an earring? Not that I don't like it, but I did mine after you, and I want to know where it came originally."

"I did it after a teacher we had. Do you remember him Remus? He taught in my first and your last year."

"Er-what subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry spit out his cereal, then began laughing. He went to the bathroom and called through the door, "Ginny! Come out here now!"

A puzzled Ginny poked her head out and asked, "Why?"

"Just come."

She did, and met Remus and Bill in the kitchen, looking at Harry as if he was crazy. "What happened?"

"I was telling him that I styled my look after our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry Patterson-" Bill said, but was cut off by Ginny's laughter.

"What did we miss?" Remus asked Bill, who shrugged.

"You see, when we were gone, Harry taught, and I made a new group of friends," Ginny said.

"But she had already known two of them," Harry said, "And I knew two of the students I taught."

"It's not really where we went, but when."

"We used fake names. Ginny was Ginny West and I was Harry Patterson. I taught your younger selves!" Harry cried, and then burst into laughter once again.

"Are you telling me that you were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we had, and one of the best teachers we had ever?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Oh my god," Was all Bill could manage. Soon, all of them were laughing at the irony.

"What's so funny?" A new voice asked from the door.

"I don't know, but I think that it's pretty impossible. Funny without us-" An identical voice said.

"Is impossible," Both the voices said.

"Fred! George! Oh my god!" Ginny cried, throwing herself into her brothers.

"Are you feeling good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Now, what was so funny?" Fred asked.

They all exchanged glances, and then Bill said, "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."

Remus looked at his new found family. It was hard for all of them to live with so many lost ones. He had thought he'd never be happy again, once he lost the other Marauders, and again when he lost Sirius for good. But, he had Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fred and George, and he couldn't take them for granted as they were all he had.

'We'll get through this,' He thought to himself, 'We can do this, as long as we have each other.'

_Ah, the famous last words from a famous man (In Fred and George's view, at least). This is all for this story…hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting yet another time travel story (I really love these…if you have any gooders, tell me in a review or by my fanfiction e-mail: It's about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna getting chucked back into the Marauder's era (Of course!). It has an alternate fifth year ending. Read it, cuz so far it's really good! (At least I think so, but that's practically mandatory, because I'm the author.)_

_Toodles!_

_Adds_√


End file.
